gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Paint World (original 1989 draft)
Paint World is an unmade 1989 film that was to be produced by Gingo Animation as their first feature-length film and is an original version of Gingo's 1999 film under the same name. It even had a different plot from the final version. Geo G. was going to make his full-length feature film directorial debut. The film was originally scheduled to be released during the thanksgiving of 1991, but was later cancelled in early 1990 until Universal Pictures finally released the film in December 1999. History While finishing their first short film, ''The Special Visitor'', Gingo Animation was approached by Universal Studios about making an animated feature film titled Paint World, an offer which the Gingo founders Geo G. and Michael Wildshill immediately accepted, as they have said that they have dreams of making their own feature-length animated films, akin to Disney. The founders and veteran Gingo animator Audel LaRoque then began writing the first draft of the screenplay in May 1989 with the film having a planned release date of Thanksgiving 1991. In February 1990, the animators received a call from Gingo that Paint World had been canceled. The reason was because of the upcoming release of two animated movies during the Thanksgiving season: Beauty and the Beast and An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (also by Universal). Geo G. explained, "There was no way we could get Paint World out before Beauty and the Beast; and with An American Tail coming along, we were afraid people would be tired of big Thanksgiving animated movies — so we canned the movie." Geo was deeply affected by the cancellation, saying "It was probably the most disastrous thing in my life." Devastated by the cancellation, Gingo turned their attention to other projects. After the success of the studio's first animated television series ''Gabriel Garza'', a new regime at Universal Pictures contacted Gingo about making Paint World again. Because of Geo now being busy with other projects such as Geo Movie for a March 2000 release, writer Audel LaRoque was chosen to direct the film. After striking a commitment with Universal to make the film, a new script was written. Irene Mecchi, known for writing the screenplay of Disney's ''The Lion King'' (1994), was hired by Gingo to do the rewrites of the film's script. Gingo's finished ''Paint World'' was finally released on December 25, 1999. Differences * In the original draft, Deon Splatt was named Splat. * Most of the characters' names are changed. * Most concepts used here were dropped later on during production. * Some of the characters in the draft later become Deon's family and friends in final film. * Splat is the only main character in the original draft who made it to the final version as Deon Splatt. Warnings * There is a bit of mild language. * Actions have consequences and unlike in the film, characters are shown dying. * Overall, the original draft is darker than the final cut, and was definitely going for a PG-13 rating. Plot Coming soon! Transcript Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Paint World Category:Unproduced Category:Cancelled films Category:Early drafts/original scripts Category:1989 Category:Films